In general, at least one printed circuit board (PCB) is provided within an electronic device. Various circuit elements such as a circuit pattern, a connecting pad portion, and a drive chip electrically connected to the connecting pad portion are mounted on the printed circuit board.
Generally, a mounting substrate obtained by mounting electronic components on a printed circuit board (PCB) is used in a variety of electronic products. The mounting substrate is manufactured by soldering in a pad region of a substrate and bonding terminals of electronic components to a solder region.
A flux is often used in order to perform the soldering. It is necessary to form a suitable amount of flux in a desired position of a substrate. Thus, there is a demand for a measuring device and a measuring method for accurately measuring a three-dimensional shape of the flux.